


You've Got The Power, You've Got The Control

by quitemagicaph



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Relationship Development, Werewolf Training, basically maia being a mentor to bat, bat is lowkey in love, i can't tag but you get the memo, i love them, maiabat has me in chokehold, post 2x18, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitemagicaph/pseuds/quitemagicaph
Summary: “What will we do, exactly?” Bat asked, and Maia turned around to face him.“Practice. Now that you’re a werewolf, your senses are heightened and you have a whole new set of powers that come with the wolf part of you. At first, it can all be overwhelming and confusing, but I’ll guide you through it as best as I can.”(Or; 2k something words of Maia helping Bat with his werewolf senses and Bat being more endeared than he wants to admit.)





	You've Got The Power, You've Got The Control

**Author's Note:**

> So. 2x18 of shadowhunters happened. Somewhere in between our endless breakdowns over malec, i was convinced by emis (aka [@dawnworlders](https://twitter.com/dawnworlders/)) to write this piece of maiabat softness. And i did.
> 
> Thank you emis for hyping up both me and konstantina (aka [@grandesfray](https://twitter.com/grandesfray/)) about maiabat to the point where we'd all literally lay down our lives for them. (Shoutout to them two bc they're amazing and i love them)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (title from the song Blame by Bastille)

Bat opened his eyes to see Maia gently shaking him awake.

“Get up, lazy. We got work to do.”

Bat squinted at the bright sunlight shining through the high windows of Simon’s place, and yawned. His eyes fell on the bedside table, where he’d left his phone the night before. He checked the time. “It’s six in the morning.”

“So? I told you, we got work to do. I won’t have you wolf out to anyone again.” Maia bored her eyes into his and moved to snatch some clean clothes Simon had left for Bat on a nearby chair. “Simon left you these,” she said and threw the garments on him.

Bat frowned. “I really appreciate you guys taking care of me but I think staying here is unnecessary. It’s not like I can’t find my way home.”

“We know you’re not lost, Bat. You’re not a puppy, for God’s sake,” Maia snorted, but her kind smile gave away her teasing tone. “But it’s still dangerous for you to go home, don't you think? Even the slightest of emotional trigger could overload your senses and cause you to Turn in mere seconds. And believe me. Nobody’s mum would want to see her son whip out claws and fangs and turn into a human sized wolf just before dinner is served. Plus, Simon insists you stay here. You won’t change his mind no matter what you do.”

“But it’s not like I will Turn right now,” Bat argued. “Didn’t you say that only the full moon can trigger a Turning?”

“Not if you’re freshly scratched,” Maia replied calmly. She approached the bed again, and kneeled beside it, so she can be on eye-to-eye level with Bat, who was still lying down. Bat sucked in a breath, seeing Maia so close to him. “And you, my friend, are _very_ recently scratched.”

Bat would reply, if he wasn’t distracted by the way Maia’s dark eyes stared back into his.

If he wasn't distracted by Maia, in general.

He let out a small sigh.

“C’mon,” she said, and swatted his arm softly before getting back on her feet.

Bat sat up and stretched out his arms. He grabbed the plain grey t-shirt Maia threw at him and went to put it on. His eyes fell on the wide scar on his chest, and he was left staring at it for a few seconds. He let his fingers drag over it, following the lines showcasing where the wolf scratched him.

“You’ll get used to it, eventually,” Maia said and Bat startled. He hadn’t noticed that she had focused her eyes on him. “The scar, I mean.”

Bat took away his hand and quickly wore the t-shirt, suddenly feeling insecure. He looked back at Maia and without intending, his eyes fell on her own scar, adorning the base of her neck.

“Did you?” he asked.

“Get used to your scar?” she smirked. “Yeah, I mean, it’s not really any of my business, but…”

“No, not mine,” Bat shook his head, smiling. He felt silly all of the sudden. “Yours. If you don’t mind me asking about it.”

Maia’s smile faded, and her eyes darkened for just a second, before also shaking her head as if to send away an unpleasant thought. “I did. It ends up being a part of yourself, and you stop thinking about it as much. No matter how awful the memory coming with it is.”

“Oh.”

Maia nodded. “Anyway. I’m gonna let you get ready. I’ll be waiting outside,” she said, running a hand through the hair at the back of her neck and walking towards the door. As she left, she grabbed a duffel from where it was dropped on the floor and threw it over her shoulder. She slid the door open and walked out, the sunlight framing perfectly the shape of her body.

Bat got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a black zip up hoodie with swift moves. He slipped on his shoes, and stopped briefly in front of the mirror Simon had next to his bed and which he _hadn’t_ managed to break the night of the full moon, to make sure his hair was not as a mess as it usually was whenever he woke up. He reached the door with quick strides, and followed Maia outside.

“What will we do, exactly?” he asked, and Maia turned around to face him.

“Practice. Now that you’re a werewolf, your senses are heightened and you have a whole new set of powers that come with the wolf part of you. At first, it can all be overwhelming and confusing, but I’ll guide you through it as best as I can.”

“Heightened senses, new powers. What else? Will I start chasing my tail as well?” Bat snorted, but Maia knew he was joking.

“Very funny,” she deadpanned. She handed him a pair of boxing gloves and nodded at him to wear them. “Now, you have to know that you only reach full capabilities once you have your full wolf form. That doesn’t mean you can’t tap into your wolf senses while you’re human, though.” Maia put on her own pair of protective gear, and stood across him. “C’mon. Let’s give it a shot. Have you gotten into a fight before?”

“Nope. Fighting’s not really my thing, I guess,” Bat replied while wearing the gloves.

“That’s too bad. You’re a werewolf now. It _will_ be your thing.”

“Great.” Now it was Bat’s turn to deadpan.

“Punch,” Maia gestured at her padded hands.

“Are you sure?" Bat hesitated. "I don't wanna hurt you, or anything."

“That’s what the gear is for, Bat. I’ll be fine. _Punch_.” And Bat did.

“Nice. Now, try again. But use more power. You’ll gradually feel your wolf instincts kick in.” Maia gestured. Bat punched again, this time more fiercely, just like Maia instructed. He felt his heartbeat rise slightly.

“Again.” Bat threw his right fist across him. Maia ducked down quickly, deflecting the punch, leaving Bat confused.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“What, do you really think I’m just gonna sit here and earn your punches?” Maia grinned. “We’re switching it up. It’ll help your reflexes.”

Bat went for it once more, this time fast enough so Maia wouldn’t duck again.

They slowly built up a steady pace, Maia occasionally dipping down and changing the routine. Bat gave fast and clever reactions to everything Maia was throwing at him, and he couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself.

He wasn’t sure whether it was the werewolf strength that helped him do that well, but then again, he couldn’t tell. He had so many questions left to ask about lycanthropy, he figured Maia would have to spend hours trying to talk him through everything.

And honestly, Maia probably didn’t have the time for that many questions.

“How do you feel?” Maia asked, after endless sets of punches.

“Tired, I guess?” Bat replied, furrowing his brows.

“No, I mean,” Maia averted a punch, “Wolf-wise. How do you feel?”

“Oh, um, I’m not sure.” Maia signaled for them to take a break.

“Take a look around you. What do you see?”

Bat took in his surroundings. He noticed the Jade Wolf restaurant right across from where they’re practicing, the docks, the seawater moving in waves in the distance. People walking to and fro, minding their own business.

No, not just people. _Werewolves_ , Bat realized.

But how could he even tell that they’re werewolves?

That’s when it hit him. The images he saw around him. They were slightly distorted. It was like, in a sense, he could see both clearer and blurrier. And his scent was enhanced as well; he was well aware of the food being cooked  inside the restaurant, the smell of the autumn air, the faint, metallic steanch of blood coming from somewhere in the distance.

Bat hadn’t realized, but his mouth was agape with shock. He stared back at Maia, who raised her brows in wonder.

“Is that what it feels like to have your senses overload?”

That earned a short chuckle from Maia. “It’s kinda cool, isn’t it?”

Bat winced. “I’m not sure about cool. It’s a little overwhelming.”

“I told you it would be. You have plenty of time to get accustomed to it, though,” she winked, smiling playfully.

“How did it happen? I don't get it," he frowned.

“Once your heartbeat rises enough, your brain wants you to Turn, because it believes you’re in danger. It’s a way your body responds to a potentially harmful sitation. As I already said, you have your full werewolf abilities when you’re a full wolf, so, therefore, it’s a better method of self preservation. That’s why it’s often for intense emotions, like anger, or fear, to trigger a Turn. It has a lot to do with adrenaline, and other similar hormones.”

Maia talked science, and Bat was endeared, to say the least.

“Does that mean I’ll Turn whenever I experience any intense emotion?” he asked eventually.

“No, because you’ll learn to control it.”

“But why didn’t I Turn right now?”

Maia sighed, but she was still smiling. “The science behind Turning is complicated. There are a lot of factors which combine and ultimately cause you to blast out your wolf self. It has a lot to do with feelings, and how bold they are, the situation you’re in, that sort of thing. Right now, you’re just tired, that’s why you haven’t whipped out your claws on me. If you were angry, for example, you would’ve already turned twice by now. If there’s no fight or flight situation involved, you get all the side effects of Turning but without being an actual wolf.”

Bat stared, astonished.

“You have no clue about what I’m saying, is that right?” Maia asked.

“No, it’s- it’s not that. It’s just a lot to take in,” Bat replied hastily.

He totally didn’t feel silly again. Totally.

“I get it,” Maia now approached him while removing one of her protective pads, and squeezed his arm to comfort him. “But you don’t have to figure out everything right this second. You’ve only been a werewolf for what? A couple of days? Give yourself some time.”

Maia gave him another one of her warm smiles, and Bat felt a blush creeping up his cheek.

He really needed to get his act together around this girl.

“Okay,” he breathed out. “Thank you for, you know, doing this.”

“Don’t thank me, honestly. It’s no problem,” she squeezed his arm again. “I wouldn’t want you to go through that alone.”

“Why?” Bat mentally slapped himself for being so curious. But Maia didn’t seem to mind.

“Because I, myself, went through my first full moon alone. And if it weren’t for Luke, I doubt that I would be here right now. I know from experience how important it is for newbies to have a mentor that will help them through these first days.”

Bat watched as Maia’s eyes lowered to the ground. He decided right there, right then, that he wanted to protect Maia from anything and everything that ever dares to threaten her.

If he could go back in time to fix whatever (or whoever) it was that broke her that permanently, he would. In a heartbeat.

He wasn’t even sure what exactly it was that made him feel that way, but he was sure that whatever it was, it was similar for Maia too, considering she seems to trust him enough to discuss about her past with him.

“Sorry about that, Maia,” he said, testing her name on his tongue. He liked the way it sounded.

She gave him a pained look which she immediately tried to cover with a smile. “It’s fine. It was a long time ago. And the Pack helped a lot, as well.”

“I bet they did,” Bat smiled. “Everyone’s been very welcoming from the first day.”

“The conditions under which you got scratched are admittedly unfortunate, but that doesn’t mean we won’t treat you as an equal,” Maia assured him. “Now, let’s take a break. You must be hungry; you didn’t even have breakfast yet.”

“That’s because you dragged me out of bed at an unholy hour of the morning, you know,” Bat snorted, teasingly. “There was plenty of time to eat properly and then train, if only you let me.”

“Not my problem, get used to the early hour schedule, us wolves are busy during the day.” Maia retorted. “Now, let’s go get some food in your system.”

Bat handed his boxing gloves to Maia, the latter shoving them back inside the duffel. He waited as she went to drop the bag inside Simon’s place. And then he followed her, when she came back and headed towards Jade Wolf.

Bat would lie if he said he didn’t wish that he and Maia get to have more training sessions like this one in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing it i had no idea what i was doing so if you liked it, then thank you for reading. If you didn't like it, i'm sorry and thank you for reading as well.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments or drop by my [Tumblr](http://divines-move.tumblr.com/) or my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bIuegreenfeld/) to let me know what you thought.


End file.
